


Tales of the Dragons

by kyrana



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Hanamura overwatch, Other, Overwatch - Freeform, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Shimadaclan, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 23:30:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12143472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrana/pseuds/kyrana
Summary: Life in the Shimada clan is hard and trying, but when tragedy strikes the heart of the youngest member the life of the Sparrow becomes less than what the clan expects of him. Leading to hard times ahead





	1. Chapter 1

Hanzo ran silently through the halls of the temple looking around hoping not to be found as he held his breath while glancing around the corner of the main room. He pushed his hair out of his face before quickly standing upright and hiding. The pitter patter of smaller feet rushed past the open doorway, stopping for a second as the younger boy whined out loud and moved to keep running. Hanzo smiled and looked around before rolling across the floor to the other side of the door frame and chuckled a bit. He listened as he looked around again, he moved slowly up behind the other young Shimada and quickly wrapped his arms around the other's torso, lifting the shorter one up. A loud squeal emitted from the six year old as the other laughed and slowly leaned back, struggling to hold the squirming child. Together the two young Shimada boys slowly fell back onto the ground, they laid there for a second before both busted out in laughter.

The boy's father slowly walked down the hall, following the sound of the laughter from his sons, he smiled softly as he walked to the main room and saw the two on the floor. “Sons, haven’t I told you, the floor is no place for a Shimada,” He said in a gentle yet stern voice. The two looked up and quickly and, as if he would be struck if he didn’t, Hanzo stood up and bowed to their father. Genji on the other hand looked up from where he laid on the floor, he blinked a bit and giggled softly before holding his hands up to be picked up. Sojiro sighed and shook his head at the small, headband-wearing boy. “Genji, stand up, you are not a toddler anymore, stand on your own,” He said with a small snap in his voice. Hanzo looked down at his brother before groaning softly and pulling the shorter haired boy up, “Genji you must honor Father, it’s proper,” he said as he pushed his brother down into a bow. Genji whined as his brother held him by the back of his neck. He hated having to bow to people, he would rather just nod respectfully not bend at the hips to bow for now reason and to their father of all people. 

Genji was finally let up from the deep bow as a beautiful woman with oddly coloured eyes walked into the room. Her eyes, instead of being dark like the males, were a light green with a blueish tint to them, they shone in the warm setting sun. She glided over, her orange kimono, wrapped tightly, hiding most of her skin,and figure, she wore her hair in a simple yet traditional bun with the ornament in the shape of a lotus flower . The lighter orange Obi held the rest of the kimono into place. She walked with an air of grace and authority, being the wife of a Shimada was a reason to have that kind of aura. Chiyo Shimada was a woman to be feared most time, especially when it came to her sons. She walked to her husband's side and smiled softly, her light red lips turning up slightly at the corners. The two boys smiled brightly at the sight of their mother,Hanzo who stood still in his spot bowed to his mother whereas Genji ran happily over to her. Chiyo smiled and picked up her youngest son, holding him close and kissing his forehead softly. 

Sojiro looked at his wife and then ruffled his youngest sons hair a bit before Genji was put down. Chiyo smiled a bit before turning her head away a bit and coughed softly, Sojiro frowned a bit and gently touched his wife’s elbow as he started to escort her to the floor cushion by the table, while telling the servant near him to get a few cups of tea. The servant rushed away as Chiyo slowly sat down, coughing again. Sojiro frowned as he kneeled beside her, gesturing for the boys to join him. Hanzo moved over to the table, kneeling down beside his father. Genji on the other hand giggled softly and bounded to his parents, shimmying in between them, kneeling as he held onto his mother's hand.

Chiyo smiled as she held her son’s small hand within her own as she kept her mouth covered with her free hand. Sojiro looked at her with a worried expression crossing his face, she looked at him and smiled a bit to reassure him that she was fine. He sighed softly and nodded to her as he looked at Hanzo. The servant came back with the teapot and cups, they put it down the drinks before bowing and walking back to the corner of the room, waiting if they are needed by the family. 

Hanzo looked at his father and mother before sitting up and pouring them tea. Chiyo watched her son before coughing a bit harder, Genji looked up and blinked softly “ Is mother okay?” he asked softly as he looked at his father. Sojiro sighed and smiled a bit before looking at Genji “ Mother is a little sick” he said softly as he touched his wife’s arm gently. Hanzo looked at the others before smiling and gesturing to the tea “ Tea is ready” he said before bowing slightly and picking his tea up. Chiyo coughed again as she looked down, moving her hand from her face, dotting her hand was small specks of red. Sojiro looked at her hand and his eyes widened with hers “Chi-”was all he managed to get out before moving quickly to catch his wife before she hit the floor. 

Genji watched in horror before small but rough hands grabbed him, Hanzo was pulling his little brother away. “Hanzo no, mother needs help!”he said in desperation while trying to pull away. “ Mother will be fine brother, we must go so we are no in the path of the doctors. “ the older Shimada boy said sternly. 

Genji got to glimpse at what was happening before the door was closed to him. Barely managing to see the medical team rush in. The tea left abandoned on the table, chilling in the cool summer air.

X X X X X X X X X X X

 

After many moons passed a dark day came to the clan. A memorial stone was placed among the other head members of the Shimada clan, this one adorned with lotus flowers and an incense burned at the bottom. Standing silently in front of the stone, was the youngest Shimada, the light orange sash that his mother always wore, gripped tightly in his fist. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he sniffled a bit, his mind flashing to the final moments he had with his mother. 

Chiyo smiled weakly in her bed as she watched the small head of spiky dark hair peek in. Genji looked up at his mother as she laid on her raised futon. “Mother?”he asked softly before rushing to her side. Chiyo let out a soft, chest rattling breath before holding her hand out for the boy. 

Genji smiled and crawled up into the futon and curled into her side, happy in his mother's arms. “Mother guess what?!”he said happily as he twisted and looked at her face. Cheeks sunken in and skin pale as paper, Chiyo still put on a small smile for her son. “What is it my little sparrow?” she asked as she ran her fingers through the boys hair. Happily the boy smiled brightly “ Father said that i can start training with brother when winter falls” he said enthusiastically. 

Chiyo smiled and moved to say something before she turned away, coughing harshly, her body tensing as it strained to regain air. She eventually ceased her coughing and looked into the worried eyes of her son, “Do no worry Genji, mother is getting better” she said softly before sighing weakly. 

Genji frowned a bit and closed his eyes as he nuzzled into her side “Mother please get better faster, Father is making a stone, it has a flower on top. “ he said as he teared up a bit. Chiyo looked at her son and cupped his cheek. “Genji...my little sparrow, life is full of loss, i will not always be here to pick you up when you fall...but i will be here” she said as she pointed to his heart “always here my sparrow “ she said as her eyes shut slowly. Her breathing was weak and slow but still breathing. 

Genji, having very little clue what she meant just curled up for a nap with her. Little did he know as he slumbered against her, did Chiyo’s heart give way and slowed till it stopped. Only did Genji know was when Sojiro opened the door and saw the two. The small boy sat up and rubbed his eye a bit before seeing the grief on his father's face. Turning the boy blinked a bit and shook her “ mother?” he asked before moving and shaking her more “ Mother!? Momma?!” he shouted a bit, tears pulling at his eyes before he screamed “MOMMA!”  
X X X X X X X X X X

Hanzo who had stayed behind with his brother sighed softly and looked down, he knew he had to protect his brother somehow, whether it was from outside sources or himself. He wasn't nearly as close to his mother as his brother was but it still ached deep inside to see the stone. Looking up the older of the boys sighed, “Brother we must go, the rain is coming in” he said as he got up from where he had been kneeling. He dusted himself off before looking at his brother, “ She is in a better place Genji. She would want you to be happy rather than mourn.” he said before turning away.

Genji, however stayed behind a bit longer looking down at the sash in his hand before looking at the stone. He took off his headband that he loved wearing and soon the light orange sash was tied tight around his head in place of the headband. Standing at the stone he frowned, the six year old, now seven made a vow that everything he would do from this day on would be for his mother, he would grow strong and be his mother's Sparrow.


	2. Chapter 2

The years passed by quickly, Sojiro watched as his sons went from boys to well groomed teens, yet to be men. Both learning valuable skills in both sword and bow, their clans weapons. He also watched as his business grew into a large, powerful force to be reckoned with. Currently his sons were bowed deep in front of them, as they always were, Hanzo holding his rebellious little brothers head down to force him to bow. 

Hanzo, being the oldest was the heir to the company, being taught to be refined and precise, which is why he excelled at the bow and arrow. He grew into a handsome man with long thick hair and a muscular form. Standing by his father he looked much like him, with his stern expression and judging eyes observing everything with fine details. 

Genji, however, was more playful. Smiling and pulling pranks on people, gaming late at the local arcade, holding highscores on all the games. He was wild and sharp, which is why the sword was his weapon of choice. Fast and fluid, just like him which went with his thin and lean figure. Visually he like his mother, his eyes sharing the glimmer of youth like hers did long ago. His smile matched hers to a T, his laugh happy and mischievous much like his mother's. Unlike his brother he kept his hair short, and to rebel further from the tradition of their heritage, he dyed his hair bright green.

The brothers clashed often, but then again what sibling duo does not. Genji blames Hanzo for things which brings out the childish ways in the oldest. If the two were yelling or fighting with each other, they were attached at the hip. Their bond was stronger than most siblings, but sometimes they crossed each other's bounds and it ended badly with a third party, their father, being pulled in to settle it.

The reason the brothers were bowed in front of their father was to apologize for their, mostly Genji’s, behavior. Earlier their father had some important leaders of other businesses visiting for an important meeting when the brothers burst in,Genji having slammed the door open and shouted loudly about Hanzo taking something of his. Despite being young men, they acted much like small boys still. 

After the meeting the brothers were strongly scolded by their father. This is where they bowed before being released and allowed out. Genji pouted as he walked with Hanzo huffing a bit before turning to him. “This all your fault, brother. If only you hadn't taken my scrolls father would have not scolded us.” 

Hanzo seemed to be taken back by that and stopped walking, “I did nothing of the sort brother. You misplaced them in your mess of a bedroom”he said as he glared at his brother, his look the same as their father. 

Genji turned back and glared at his brother before crossing his arms. He was tired of his talking to him as if he was still a child. “Brother...Hanzo you can't keep scolding my like that old man. I get it enough from him”he said before turning on his heel. “ I will be be in the dojo if you require me for training”

Hanzo watched as his brother stormed off before sighing and tucked a chunk of his hair out of his face. He frowned as he looked down before turning away himself to got to the temple, he needed time to think over how to help his brother. 

Meanwhile Genji was in his room, not in the dojo like he said he was going to be. Instead he was getting dressed in rather modern like clothes, which consisted of a black pair of knee length shorts and a sleeveless green shirt. He quickly pulled on a pair of sneakers, looking around he quickly went to the window and looked around once more before jumping down from it. Landing on his feet he glanced about before smirking a bit.

Rushing off from the main building, Genji smiled as he ran, jumping off the roof before landing perfectly just outside the walls of the temple. Smirking the green haired boy ran, running to his favorite place. The arcade, it was the one place he could get away from his family's olden ways and into more modern times. 

Sadly the young Shimada did not know about the shadowy like figure following him. Genji waved to a few people he knew throughout the town as he walked around. Never once looking back, even after he felt the presence of being followed. His smile shifted as the sudden feeling was gone after he turned the corner to the arcade, frowning when he looked back to see nothing. 

Xx x x x x x x. 

Meanwhile, back at the temple, Hanzo was in the sun room, enjoying the peaceful air. He had a cup of hot tea and a small roll of snacks. He took a deep breath before sitting back, his long hair pulled back tightly to keep out of his face as he was reading small book. Now he looked outside, seeing a figure run across the roof, “Dammit Genji”he muttered as he watched his brother leave. “Not again” 

Looking down at his book, he sighed softly before moving to sip his tea, humming at the sweet taste. It was his favorite green tea and it always made him,feel refreshed and calm. Looking out the window, worry hit him for his brother, something he's been doing a lot of lately as Genji's behavior seemed to spike at its all time worse.

Standing up, Hanzo walked to the window and sighed a bit before looking down “ gods protect my idiot brother” he said softly before turning to leave. Stopping when he saw a red dot appear on his chest, he reached up and touched it before noticing what it was. Gasping he moved a bit just as a loud shot rang out through the cherry blossoms. Blood splattered the floor behind him, ruining the calm place setting as the teens body hit the floor. 

The doors flew opened and people rushes in, Sojiro leading them. Ringing, a loud buzzing like noise was all Hanzo heard as he watched his father rush to his side. Vision darkening he tried to mumbled that Genji wasn't in the temple anymore and had to be protected. He managed,to mumbled out his brothers name before his sight went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying tuned!  
> Next chapter will come soon but probable not soon enough

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> This is my first Overwatch fic.  
> Please feel free to critique


End file.
